


March 26, 2003 :: "Family"

by schwertlilie



Series: White Flags [23]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, Indiana Jones movies forever, Iraq War, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right at the start of the Iraq War, an American ambassador makes statements that sound like trade threats - that the United States won't trade with countries that aren't its friends - and Canadian media explodes. </p>
<p>Matthew's pissed at Cellucci. Alfred doesn't get what's wrong. Indiana Jones solves all problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 26, 2003 :: "Family"

**Author's Note:**

> On March 25, 2003, Ambassador Paul Cellucci was at an economic club lunch in Toronto when he [criticized Canada](http://www.cbc.ca/news/business/story/2003/04/07/ceos_030407.html) by saying that "There is no security threat to Canada that the United States would not be ready, willing and able to help with. There would be no debate…" and making veiled trade threats. This.. did not go over well in the rest of the country. 
> 
> And yes, Canadian ministers did go on record calling George W. Bush a moron and stamping on a Bush doll; they were fired for it.

_March 26, 2003 :: New York, New York :: shortly after the beginning of the Iraq War_

"Yo, Matt!" Alfred's grin was too wide for Matthew's liking, today. Sure, it was only an interim G8 meeting, but Alfred's ambassador had said...

Matthew mustered up a smile. "Hello, Alfred."

Alfred wrapped him in a hug, then hesitated when Matt didn't lean into him. "Matt?"

"Mm?"

"You're mad at me."

"I'm not _mad_ at you."

"Yeah you are. I've had lots of practice telling, ya know?"

"I'm _upset_ , but not _mad_ ," he clarified, and stepped out of Alfred's arms.

"Close enough. You gonna make me pull teeth again tonight?"

Matthew just shoved the newspaper in Alfred's face and kept going.

 

Alfred caught him before the meeting started. "Matt, this is my government's ambassador, not me or my boss. He's just running his mouth off, and I'll try to get a collar on him."

"He's running his mouth off and making trade threats _at a business lunch_ that’s not even about the wars in the Middle East." Matthew flipped through his papers, trying to looks look busy and get Alfred to _go away already_. 

"It says your people were applauding."

"That doesn't make it _right_."

"But it's-" Alfred chewed on his upper lip. "He's correct, though, that you're family, and it's a shame you're not joining us in Iraq. We'd be there for you in an instant."

He felt a laugh bubbling up from his gut, tried to squash it down. "Read the rest of the article."

"Wha- Hm." Alfred looked it over then shrugged. "I don't get what you're so upset about."

"Didn't you notice the part where Cellucci claims that your military would help my people whenever my people needed it?"

"Um, yeah, 'cause it's true. We've done it before."

A single "Ha!" broke free before Japan called the meeting to order, leaving Alfred to go to his seat and shoot Matthew confused looks all afternoon.

 

Alfred was waiting while Matthew was packing up. "No, really, what's wrong?"

"You really don't know." Dammit, why did Alfred have to be oblivious _now_?

"Nope."

Matthew slid his folder into his laptop bag, considering how to say it. "Which nations would you consider family?"

"Uh... You, of course. Art and Francis and Antonio. Maria's like the aunt we pretend isn't related..."

"And in what wars this century did you leap to your family's defence?"

"A bunch. World War I, II, the Cold War... I'm not seeing your problem, babe."

"You call waiting three years 'leaping' to Francis' defence?"

"Helped you win the war, didn't I?"

"That's not the-" Matthew heard himself make a frustrated noise, and caught his tie in his case zipper. "Crisse."

"Here," Alfred said, reaching for Matthew's tie, and had the gall to look offended when Matthew pulled away. 

Matthew refused to allow himself to be swayed by the puppy-dog eyes Alfred always seemed to wear without meaning to. "My government will not join the invasion of Iraq until the United Nations approves the mission. For your ambassador to imply that we are horrible people to be dragging our feet when the American military would jump to Canada's defence at any time-" He put his hair behind his ear. "When not even seventy years ago you had a _plan to invade me_..."

"Matt, I'm sure-"

"I'm sure you're sure, but _it's not right_." He huffed, tucked his suit jacket close around himself. Stupid Alfred, stupid United States. "And it's not like my people support the mission anyway," he muttered.

Alfred didn't seem to hear. "Now wait just a minute, bucko. You don't get to talk about what's right or not when your own ministers are calling my boss names in public."

"What, the moron thing?"

"Yes, the _moron thing_. "

"And they were fired for it."

"But we agreed that our bosses were off-limits."

" _I_ haven't said anything about your boss, let alone what I really think of him-"

"But it means you're not lily-white in this either-" Alfred tried to say.

"-This is about your ambassador trying to drum up support for a self-serving invasion by using half-truths and lies."

"Right, because your diplomats always tell the truth."

"When they need to." 

"You're an ass, Matthew."

"I know." And Matthew did, he really did. "But I also know enough to be mad at your government and ambassador, not _you_ for things _you_ didn't do."

Alfred blinked. "Wait, you're saying-"

"I wasn't mad at you. Past tense. And if you'll excuse me," he picked up his laptop bag, "I have a dinner reservation."

"We always get dinner the second night of conferences."

"Not tonight. I needed dinner to cool down, and now... Now I'll need the rest of the night. Have a good evening, Alfred."

"Matt-"

Matthew pushed past him without another word.

 

It was cold in the hotel that night, Alfred thought, with just one body in the bed and no nightlight to scare away the ghosts.

 

The next day, it was Alfred's turn to avoid Matthew – not meeting his eyes, eating with Japan for lunch, waiting until the last minute to come back from breaks. Matt- Matt took a long time to get not-angry, usually, and it was better if he could just cool down on his own. At least then Alfred wouldn't be making it worse by accident, like yesterday. He could see Matt glancing at him across the table, every now and then, but he didn't try to follow Al to the bathroom or anything, so he couldn't be completely cooled down.

At the end of the final session, Matthew caught him by the shirt sleeve. "Can I have a sec?" he asked quietly.

Alfred looked at him, hesitated, nodded. "I have plans for dinner."

"I know. I heard Francis talking about them." He took a deep breath. "There's an Indiana Jones movie on tonight, if you wanted to come watch it with me."

"Just watch?"

"That's all I'm asking." But not all he was offering, even Alfred could see that.

"... Will you bring snacks?"

"What kind of host do you think I am?" He half-smiled. "Of course."

Alfred nodded, paused. Gave Matthew's hand a quick squeeze before walking out the door.

 

They spent the movie gradually inching closer to each other, feet hanging off the bed and blankets wrapped around each of them. By the time Indy was throwing rock across the chasm, their legs were touching, Alfred's hand resting behind Matthew's back.

When the knight launched into his speech about the grail, Matthew murmured "I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday."

Alfred blew his breath out through his nose. "Why is it," he asked, "that you have an easier time apologising for things _I_ do than for things you do?"

"Says the one who would rather get his teeth pulled than apologise for anything."

"Says you, Mr 'I'm Sorry You Stepped On My Foot.'" He nudged Matthew's side with his elbow.

"Says you, Mr. 'Why Should I Apologise for Taking You on that Ride that Made You Vomit.'"

"The Gravitron's awesome. I don't know why you're still holding onto that, babe."

"That's the only amusement ride I've ever thrown up on, and you've taken me on some crazy ones." Matthew curved his body into his boyfriend's. "Next thing I know, you're going to be trying to get me up in a fighter jet while you're doing manoeuvres."

Alfred tucked Matthew under his chin. "Well, I've got an old crop duster at my farm house in Idaho..."

Matthew just laughed, and pressed a kiss to Alfred's collarbone.


End file.
